The Twilight Zone (Gold Key) 01
This was the first issue in the The Twilight Zone comic series, published by Gold Key Comics Series information The Gold Key The Twilight Zone was started with this issue in November, 1962. The series was a continuation of the previous Dell series from the year prior, which produced only four issues. Although it was a continuation of the title, the numbering did not continue and so this issue was labeled with a number one. The parent company, Western Publishing would later do this once more, in 1982, when the title was shifted to Whitman Comics for the final issue. This time the numbering continued and the final issue was labeled The Twilight Zone #92, bringing the series to a close after over twenty years of periodic publication. Publication details This issue was published in color as a saddle-stitched pamphlet on newsprint. The size was typical of Standard Silver and Modern Age comics and consisted of 36 pages, including ads. The cover was dated and priced at twelve cents (American). This issue contained four stories—three fully illustrated and one in text format—accompanied by two fact sheets and a cover pin-up. Each of the illustrated stories was introduced by Rod Serling as the Narrator. Indicia :THE TWILIGHT ZONE, No. 1 , . Published quarterly by K.K. Publications, inc., Poughkeepsie, New York. In cooperation with Golden Press, inc. All rights reserved throughout the world. Authorized edition. Designed, produced and printed in the U.S.A. by Western Printing & Lithographing Co., copyright © by Cayuga Productions, Inc. Contents # Keys of Knowledge: "Frozen Worlds of Space" #: Type: Fact sheet, 1 page #: Credits: Joe Certa (Pencils), Joe Certa (Inks), machine (Letters) #: Summary: Page giving basic information on the planets Saturn and Jupiter, added to supplement the story "Perilous Journey", which had a setting on one of the planets. #: Genre/Subject: Science, Astronomy, Jupiter, Saturn # "Perilous Journey" #: Type: Story, 10 pages #: Credits: Reed Crandall (Pencils), Reed Crandall (Inks), Ben Oda (Letters) #: Summary: A team of explorers exploring the Earth's outer solar system encounters a bizarre world filled with strange children. #: Genre/Subject: , Space travel, Exploration # "Do Not Touch Exhibit" #: Type: Story, 10 pages #: Credits: George Evans & Reed Crandall (Pencils), George Evans & Reed Crandall (Inks), Ben Oda (Letters) #: Summary: A hood on the run escapes to a place that may or may not be the refuge that he seeks. #: Genre/Subject: , , , Time Travel # "Wings of Death" #: Type: Story, 1 page #: Credits: Joe Certa (Pencils), Joe Certa (Inks) #: Summary: Two researchers encounter a strange creature in the jungle. #: Genre/Subject: , , Vampires # "Voyage to Nowhere" #: Type: Story, 11 pages #: Credits: Reed Crandall (Pencils), George Evans (Inks), Ben Oda (Letters) #: Summary: A weekend joyride on the Atlantic turns into a voyage into the Twilight Zone. #: Genre/Subject: , , , Occult, Ghosts, Ghost ships # Keys of Knowledge: "Custer's Last Stand" #: Type: Fact sheet, 1 page #: Credits: Tom Gill (Pencils), Tom Gill (Inks), type (Letters) #: Summary: Page with basic information about George Custer and the events at the Battle of the Little Bighorn, supplement to "Do Not Touch Exhibit". #: Genre/Subject: History, War, Battle of the Little Bighorn # Cover Pin-up #: Type: Pin-up, 1 page #: Credits: ? #: Summary: Reprint of the front cover art with text removed Notes and references References * Bob Klein and Mike Tiefenbacher. "The Twilight Zone no 1 (1962 series)." Grand Comics Database. Retrieved: . External links * The Twilight Zone no 1 (1962 series) at the Grand Comics Database 01